1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance system, a method of controlling the maintenance system, a server, a record medium in which program used for the server is recorded, a computer and a record medium in which program used for the computer is recorded, in particular, in which maintenance information can be obtained.
2. Related Art
In recent years, managed machines such as a complex machine, a copy machine, a printer, and FAX are connected to the host server via a network or the Internet.
With the technology proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-41691, these managed machines are provided with a self-diagnostic function. When a trouble occurs in the managed machine, the managed machine transmits a status of the trouble to the host server. The host server can propose a necessary part (parts) and repair coping (trouble coping) with reference to a trouble diagnostic database which is composed of data related to the status of the trouble transmitted from these managed machines in advance.
However, it is necessary that in the trouble diagnostic database used for trouble diagnosing, a predetermined program used for repair coping corresponding to predetermined troubles is inputted in advance. Therefore, thus trouble diagnostic database is available with respect to troubles which can be expected. On the other hand, thus trouble diagnostic database is not available with respect to troubles which can not be expected. Accordingly, it is possible that the host server proposes wrong informations with respect to a necessary part (parts) and repair coping in this case. Furthermore, when the predetermined program used for repair coping gradually loses touch with actual trouble status, it is necessary to correct the trouble diagnostic database. As a result, it takes a lot of trouble with correcting the trouble diagnostic database.